Krieg
Krieg ist die spielbare Psycho-Klasse in Borderlands 2. Er ist der sechste spielbare Charakter im Spiel und wurde am 24. März 2013 im Borderlands 2 - Krieg the Psycho Character Reveal Trailer enthüllt. Er wurde am 14. Mai 2013 auf Steam und im PlayStation Network für 9,99 € oder für 800 Microsoft Punkte auf Xbox Live veröffentlicht. Hintergrund Es ist nicht viel über Krieg bekannt, außer, dass er aus einem Labor unterhalb Pandoras floh. Weiterhin kursiert das Gerücht, dass er der Vater von Tiny Tina ist (deren Eltern jedoch als verstorben gelten, da sie von Flesh-Stick an Hyperion verkauft wurden). Skills Action Skill: Buzz-Axt-Randale Feuer um die Buzz-Axt zu schwingen, Zielen + Feuer um die Buzz-Axt zu werfen. 500% Nahkampfschaden, Töten eines Gegners stellt sofort die Gesundheit voll wieder her. Dauer: ~15 Sekunden. Abklingzeit: 120 Sekunden, wird verringert wenn man Schaden erhält. Blutdurst Konzentriert sich auf Fernkampf indem es eine Blutdurst Packen Mechanik verwendet. Das Zufügen von Schaden an Gegnern fügt Packen von Blutdurst hinzu bis zu einem Maximum von 100. Packen verfallen nach 3 Sekunden wenn kein Schaden in Form von 1 Packen pro Sekunden ausgeteilt wurde. Manie Konzentriert sich auf Nahkampf und Gesundheits/Kämpfe um dein Leben-Mechanik. Ausgeburt der Hölle Konzentriert sich auf elementare Effekte, speziell das in Brand setzen von sich selbst. Boni, die nur dann aktiv sind solange man brennt, sind in orange. Zitate Klammern bedeuten das Kriegs innere Stimme spricht. Beim Beitritt eines Spiels * * * * * * Wenn Tobende Vergeltung aktiv ist * * * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Aktivieren von Buzz-Axt-Randale * * * * * * * * * * Beim Töten von mehreren Feinden hintereinander * * * * * * Beim Töten eines Feindes während Buzz-Axt-Randale aktiv ist * * * * * * * * * * * * Wenn Setz die Bestie frei verfügbar ist * * * * * * * * * * Beim Eintritt in Kämpfe um dein Leben Modus * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wenn Zünde die Lunte an aktiviert wird * * * * * * * * * Wenn Zieh den Stift aktiviert wird * * * * * Beim Erzielen eines Kills mit einem kritischen Treffer * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Nach dem Töten eines Badass-Gegners * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Erhalten von neuer Stärke mit Zünde die Lunte an * * * * * * * * * * Beim Töten von Gegnern mit einem Fahrzeug durch überfahren * * * * * Wenn sich Stimmen verstummen lassen aktiviert (Selbstverletzung) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Wiederbeleben eines Verbündeten * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Erhalt von Salz in die Wunde Ladungen * * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Wiederbelebt werden * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Erhalt von neuer Stärke * * * * * * * * * * * Wenn abwesend * * * * * * * * * * Beim Absolvieren einer Herausforderung * * * * * * Keine Munition mehr * *Stöhnen * * * Beim Vergleich von Items * * * * Beim Anschauen des Skillbaums * * Beim Finden von Gesundheit * * * * * Beim Entdecken eines Badasses * * * * * * * * * * * When set on fire * * * * * * * * When hit by friendly fire * * * * * * * * * * * Bei Verwandlung in einen Badass-Psycho-Mutanten * * * * * * Beim Benutzen von Seelenopferer * * * * * * * * * * Beim Finden seltener Beute * * * * * * * Beim Levelaufstieg * * * * * * * * * * Bei einem hohen Sprung mit einem Fahrzeug * * * * * Beim Erhalt von Elementar-Euphorie Ladungen * * * * * * * * * * Beim Anhäufen von Blutdurst Ladungen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Herausfordern zum Duell * * * * * * Beim Erhalt einer Duellanfrage * * * * * * Beim Verlieren eines Duells * * * * * Bei einem Unentschieden im Duell * * * * * Beim Gewinnen eines Duells * * * * * Beim Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen Fahrzeug eines Spielers * * Beim Anfragen zum Sitzplatzwechsel mit einem Spieler * * * * * Beim Zerstören eines anderen Fahrzeugs mit einem Fahrzeug (Unbenutzt?) * * Beim Anschauen der Karte * * * * * Beim Versuch zu reisen wenn sich ein anderen Spieler im Menü befindet * * * * * * Beim Ausrüsten von starker Ausrüstung (Unbenutzt?) * * * Unbenutzte(?) Zitate die etwas mit einem Badass Pyro zu tun haben * * Wenn Feinde entdeckt werden (Unbenutzt) * * * * * * * * * * * Beim Öffnen einer Truhe * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In Tiny Tinas Sturm auf die Drachenfestung * * * * Wenn die Kritisch fallen gelassen wird * * * * * Hinweise *Krieg hat einen einzigartigen Nahkampfbonus ohne dass er eine Waffe mit Klingenaufsatz ausgerüstet hat. Dieser Bonus steigt mit seinem Level wird aber von einem Nahkampfbonus einer Waffe mit Klinge überschrieben.http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/1ee990 **Ab Level 45 wird eine Klingenwaffe mit Nahkampfbonus von +50% seine Nahkampfangriffe schwächer machen. *Paul Hellquist erwähnte, dass Krieg früher ein Kammerjäger war, dessen Verstand jedoch von Hyperion "gebrochen" wurde. *Mithilfe eines Bugs kann Kriegs Buzz-Axt als eine Waffe ausgerüstet werden die auch im Inventar angezeigt wird. Allerdings kann man sie nur aus dem Inventar entfernen indem man speichert und das Spiel beendet. Beim nächsten Einstieg ist sie dann verschwunden. *Laut dem Borderlands 2 Creative Director, Paul Hellquist, war Krieg einst ein Bandit der die Laufbahn des Kammerjägers einschlug. Hyperion hielt in jedoch gefangen und folterte ihn, bis sein Verstand "brach", während sie jedoch gleichzeitig seinen Körper und seine Fähigkeiten aufgebessert haben. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khmi49sfecg *Krieg's Skill 'Brenn, Baby, brenn' ist eine Anspielung auf den Song "Disco Inferno" von The Trammps. *Am 24. April 2013 hat Krieg @ECHOcasts Twitteraccount übernommen (welcher eigentlich Sir Hammerlock gehört).https://twitter.com/ECHOcasts *Kriegs Spruch "Sie mir in die Augen wenn ich dir in die Seele starre!" ist eine Abwandlung eines Satzes, der oft von Psychos benutzt wird ("Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich dich anstarre!"). *Von einigen seiner Zitate ausgehend, scheint Krieg irgendwann in seinem leben einer Frau oder einem Mädchen geholfen zu haben, von irgendwo zu fliehen. Krieg gibt oft verschiedene Kommentare ab, die auf eine unbekannte Frau hindeuten, z.B wenn er aus den "Kämpfe um dein Leben"-Modus zurückkehrt: "Auf die Beine. Sie könnte noch irgendwo da draußen sein". Gerüchten zufolge handelt es sich hierbei um Tiny Tina, welche, einer anderen Theorie zufolge, seine Tochter ist. *Krieg scheint an einer Multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung zu leiden (MPS). Er streitet häufig mit sich selbst, seine innere Stimme sagt ihm manchmal, was zu tun ist, ist jedoch meist nur sehr schwer zu hören. **Die dominante Persönlichkeit scheint hierbei seine gewalttätige Seite zu sein. **Seine friedlichere Seite hält ihn dauerhaft in Schach, indem sie ihm z.B mit Suizid droht, sobald er einer unschuldigen Person etwas antut. Sie ist jedoch nie in der Lage, gänzlich die Kontrolle über ihn zu übernehmen. *Kriegs Kopfgeld liegt bei $100,000,000,000 (Einhundert Milliarden Dollar). Es sind keine Straftaten aufgelistet, aber im Launch Trailer kann man erkennen, das auf den Fahndungsplakat "Property of Hyperion", also 'Eigentum von Hyperion' steht. *Kriegs Spruch "Du hast den falschen Hund geweckt!" ist eine Anspielung auf Nine-Toes aus dem ersten Borderlands-Spiel. Beim ersten Treffen mit dem Spieler sagt auch er "Du hast den falschen Hund geweckt!". *Krieg hat beim gewinnen und verlieren eines Duelles je ein Zitat, welches aus der Serie Dr. Who stammt: **Nach einem Sieg sagt er manchmal: "Du warst fantastisch. GENAU WIE ICH!". Der 9. Doktor sagte fast dasselbe. **Nach einer Niederlage sagt er manchmal: "Dies ist das Ende...aber das Fleisch wurde vorbereitet." Der vierte Doktor sagte: "Dies ist das Ende...aber der Moment wurde vorbereitet." **Beide Zitate waren die letzten Worte des Doktors, bevor dieser die Körper- und Geist verändernde regeneration durchlebte. *Sein Spruch "Freundschaft ist HASS!" ist eine Abwandlung des Mottos von My little Pony: "Freundschaft ist magisch!" *Krieg ist der einzige Charakter, der durch den Handsome Jack Stimmodulator keine speziellen Texte kriegt. Die einzigen Laute, die er noch von sich gibt, sind die üblichen Grunzgeräusche. *Kriegs Spruch "Geh SCHLAFEN!" ist eine Anspielung auf die berühmte Creepypasta-Figur Jeff the Killer, der genau diesen Satz sagt, bevor er seine Opfer tötet. *Laut einer Theorie ist Krieg der Vater von Tiny Tina. Hinweise hierfür sind, dass Tina auf ihrem Wohnwagen im Badass-Crater of Badassitude die Zeichnung eines Mannes mit Augenklappe hat, der auf einem Einhorn reitet. Auch Krieg fehlt dieses Auge. In einigen ECHOs im Wildlife Exploition Preserve werden zwei Menschen gefoltert. Einer davon, eine Frau, befiehlt einem Mädchen Namens Tina, eine Granate zu zünden und zu fliehen. Dies würde nicht nur Tinas Obsession mit Explosionen erklären, der Mann auf der Aufzeichnung könnte zudem Krieg sein, da dieser von Hyperion gefoltert und für Experiemente missbraucht wurde. Weiterhin erwähnt Kriegs inner Stimme öfter eine unbekannte weibliche Person (bsp: "Auf die Beine. Sie könnte noch immer irgendwo da draußen sein"), bei welcher es sich um Tiny Tina handeln könnte. *Der Ausspruch "Red Röm" beim erhalten eines Blutstacks ist eine Anspielung auf den Stephen King-Roman und den dazugehörigen Film "Shining", indem diese Worte, die nur Nonsense ergeben bis man sie rückwärts liest ebenfalls eine große Rolle spielen. Einzelnachweise en:Krieg es:Krieg ru:Криг it:Krieg Kategorie:Klasse(B2) Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Charaktere